Somebody That I Used To Know
by MellowFUN
Summary: "Le gustaría preguntarle... por qué no se daba cuenta, Julio ya se lo había insinuado y técnicamente dicho de mil maneras. Daniel tenía que estar jugando al ciego." PARAGUAYxBOLIVIA
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ya sé que no he estado en años y de verdad que lo siento muchísimo. Estos años han sido super estresantes para mí, y por fin estoy dándome un descanso de verdad. No se si sabían, pero esta es mi otra pareja favorita dentro del fandom w YAY, de regreso despues de tiempo : )!**

**En fin, espero que les guste~**

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece **ninguno** de los personajes en esta historia =) (T-T)

**Pairing:** ParaguayxBolivia (DanielxJulio)

**Summary:** "Le gustaría preguntarle... por qué no se daba cuenta, Julio ya se lo había insinuado y técnicamente dicho de mil maneras. Daniel tenía que estar jugando al ciego."

* * *

-Esta buenísima ¿A que si?

La chica cruzo las piernas, y los ojos de Daniel se abrieron un poco mas. En seguida estaba tomando un poco más de soda.

Julio no tomaba nada por que ya no tenia ganas. El boliviano se limitó a asentir con la cabeza pesada.

-Uhum...

Julio estaba empezando a cansarse. Adoraba a Daniel, y le encantaba tener aquellas pocas oportunidades para salir a pasear con él. Sin embargo, lo que sentía por el paraguayo siempre le complicaba la vida; había hecho todo lo posible para que Daniel notara lo que sentía por él, y aún así el muchacho permanecía completamente inadvertido de sus sentimientos.

Julio estaba empezando a pensar que Daniel sabia...y no sentía nada por el por lo que prefería pretender no haber notado nada. Quizás era porque habían sido amigos por mucho tiempo. Ó quizás por aquello que Daniel siempre parecía destacar indiscretamente; que Julio aun era un niño. O al menos así era como lo veía Daniel.

Al pensar en todo esto, Julio no pudo evitar sentir su corazón hundirse un poco más dentro de él. Observó a Daniel atentamente; sus ojos estaban fijos en las piernas de la chica que comía lentamente helado de vainilla mientras leía un periódico.

Le gustaría preguntarle... por qué no se daba cuenta, Julio ya se lo había insinuado y técnicamente dicho de mil maneras. Daniel tenía que estar jugando al ciego. La verdad es que Julio hubiese preferido mil veces que le dijera la verdad a pretender que no pasaba nada; que era solo un capricho de Julio que se iría con el tiempo como todo el mundo pensaba. Claro, un capricho que llevaba arrastrando por más de diez años. _Claro, un capricho nada mas._

Julio suspiró pesadamente, mientras hundía sus manos en sus bolsillos y contenía las ganas de soltar un alarido. Este tipo de cosas siempre le arruinaban las salidas con Daniel. Desearía callar su mente, pero había llegado al punto en donde aquella voz en su cabeza le ordenaba a gritos que lo deje ir. Que Daniel jamás le iba a hacer caso y que era hora de continuar con su vida y olvidar sus sentimientos que, aparentemente, nunca serian recíprocos.

Tragó saliva pesadamente, y un sabor amargo se apodero de su boca. Daniel reía mientras comentaba en algo que Julio ya no podía escuchar._ Julio Paz no se humilla en frente de nadie; Julio Paz no llora por huevadas por que no es un niño._

Era hora de retirarse de ahí.

-Ehmm..- Metió su mano en su bolsillo de nuevo, sacando el celular. Había usado este truco mil veces. Miraba la pantalla fija; con el ceño fruncido para que ninguna expresión lastimera se le escapara. Daniel se volteaba a mirarlo confundido. -Miguel acaba de mandarme un texto. Me tengo que ir.

-Oh- respondía Daniel; la sonrisa borrándose de su cara por un par de segundos antes de regresar radiante como siempre. -¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta tu casa?

-No, no te preocupes.- respondía él metiendo el celular en su bolsillo, mirando al piso un par de segundos más mientras, con todas sus fuerzas, sacaba una sonrisa solo para reafirmar su punto. -Lo pase muy bien. Nos vemos pronto ¿sí?

-Claro.- Daniel soltaba una de esas risas que hacían que Julio temblara y deseara salir corriendo. Sonreía de nuevo antes de empezar a marcharse.

* * *

-La cena esta list—

Miguel paro en seco al ver la habitación completamente oscura. Silencio. Podía oír música en algún sitio en el desorden que su hermano tenia ahí. En algún rincón de esa catástrofe nuclear, Julio escuchaba música a todo volumen.

Eso quiere decir que esta de pésimo humor.

Miguel se preparo para sacar todo su instinto maternal. Rodeó con cuidado el desorden y por fin encontró a Julio sentado en el piso contra su cama; tenia puestos los audífonos y la música tan fuerte que los tímpanos le explotarían en cualquier segundo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados; era uno de esos trances, gracias a Dios, para controlar la ira. Lo habían leído en alguna pagina de internet y Julio estaba obseso con eso.

Jaló el cable de los audífonos y inmediatamente desconectó a Julio de su mundo. Este lo miró como si lo hubiese estado esperando.

-¿Ya esta lista la cena?- preguntó bajito mientras dejaba salir un corto suspiro.

Miguel levantó una ceja extrañado. Esto debía de ser peor de lo que esperaba.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora, ah?

Le dio un pequeño golpe amistoso en el hombro a su hermano. Julio hizo un mohín y apartó su mano de inmediato; su mirada se perdió inmediatamente en un montón de ropa sucia sobre una silla y Miguel supo que algo estaba_ muy mal_.

-Nada, solo tengo hambre ¿Ya terminaste de cocinar?

-Haber,- Miguel suspiró y, apartando un poco de cosas del suelo, se sentó al lado de Julio abrazando sus rodillas. Espero unos segundos antes de hablar. -Dime que te pasa.

Julio rodó los ojos y le lanzo una mirada cansada a su hermano mayor. -¿Por que eres tan entrometido?

-Que pregunta tan fácil.- Miguel sonrió de lado. Él si que era un buen hermano mayor que cumple con todo lo que el papel significa. -Porque soy tu hermano mayor, duh. Ahora, anda, dime que paso ahora en el mundo de drama de Julio.

Normalmente Julio no le contaba de estas cosas a Miguel por como lo molestaba y acosaba después. Claro, Miguel sabia que Julio sentía algo muy fuerte por Daniel desde hace mucho, y ya había escuchado de un par de intentos fallidos de declaración por parte de su hermano. Sin embargo, Julio había preferido no informarle de lo terriblemente agotador que podía ser el ser rechazado tan constantemente. Sospechaba que Miguel ya debía saber como se sentía eso pero había preferido evitarse los consejos maternales por un tiempo.

Julio se acomodó en su sitio. Miró hacia un lado y hizo una mueca de desagrado. Odiaba cargar a otras personas con sus cosas. Especialmente cuando eran cosas privadas.

-Daniel se rehúsa a darme bola.- Termino diciendo mientras, sorprendentemente, se volteaba para contemplar la reacción de Miguel.

-Oh.- Los ojos de Miguel se abrieron por un segundo, pero a penas se dio cuenta de que era eso lo que estaba molestando a su hermano, volvieron a su tamaño normal. Su boca, por el contrario, adquirió esa curva decaída tan inusual. -Es eso.

Permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos. Miguel claramente estaba meditando en lo que le acababa de decir. Julio no podía creer que le estaba diciendo esto a su hermano mayor. La situación se estaba convirtiendo en una de esas raras novelas de niñas. Debía de sonar completamente patético en ese momento y se estaba odiando a muerte por ser tan tonto. Había estado a punto de echar a Miguel de su habitación cuando este volvió a hablar.

-¿Intentaste hablar con él...directamente?

Esa pesadez horrible lo invadió mientras recordaba todo por lo que había pasado para comunicarle al paraguayo lo que sentía. Antes de que lo notara, su pecho se había inflado con aire y estaba dejando salir el suspiro mas profundo de la historia. -He hecho todo lo posible. He lidiado con todo, incluido sus molestosos primos. Nada, absolutamente nada. Estoy harto.

-¿De verdad?- Miguel se apresuró a decir. Era una autentica pregunta, y eso confundió a Julio.

-¿Qué?

-Que estas harto.- Miguel tragó saliva. -¿Es en serio?

Julio se detuvo a pensar en lo que había dicho. No se había dado cuenta, pero ahí estaba. Lo había revelado sin querer. No había pensado en decirlo pero, por alguna razón desconocida para él, se sentía como liberar un gran peso de sus hombros. Quería a Daniel. Lo quería muchísimo, más de lo que había querido a cualquier otra persona en el planeta. Aún así, era verdad que estaba cansado de ser ignorado, era verdad que le dolía mucho, y que no sabía cuanto más iba a poder aguantar estar de esa manera. Eso no podía ser sano.

Había estado apunto de abrir la boca cuando el timbre lo interrumpió. Miguel se sobresalto y se volteó a mirar hacia la puerta. Otros seis timbrazos siguieron ese. Los dos sabían muy bien quien era.

-Atiende la puerta.- dijo Julio mientras preparaba los audífonos para otra sesión de terapia en su mundo.

_Antes de que tu noviecito la derribe a patadas_, pensó.

Miguel debió haber leído su mente porque se levantó del piso y camino hacia la puerta de su cuarto. Antes de salir, se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, se apoyo contra el marco y cruzo sus brazos. Julio no podía ver su expresión pero si escuchar su voz.

-Julio...Puede que necesites unas vacaciones...

Era ese tono de voz que indicaba que era hora de dejar_ su capricho_ por las buenas. Porque era lo mejor para él, y Julio lo sabía. Lo más interesante de esto es que Julio estaba totalmente de acuerdo con la idea.

TO BE CONTINUED : D


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: YA SE QUE ME DEMORE DE NUEVO T-T El mundo real me come, no es mi culpa. Gracias por dejar reviews ****: ) que bueno que les haya interesado la historia, tenia miedo de que nadie la leyera porque no hago update muy seguido. Espero que disfruten este capitulo y les prometo que pronto subo el siguiente!**

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece **ninguno** de los personajes en esta historia =) (T-T)

**Pairing:** ParaguayxBolivia (DanielxJulio)

* * *

Era verano, y a Daniel Irala le encantaba pasar el día afuera. Siempre había algo divertido que hacer, y la verdad es que le gustaba mucho salir y disfrutar del sol; si tenía suerte encontraría algún amigo con quien pasear. Últimamente había pasado mucho tiempo con Julio, a pesar de las quejas y continuas amenazas de sus primos.

Sin embargo, en las ultimas dos semanas no había escuchado nada de el boliviano, y eso le preocupaba un poco. Sabía que cuando la escuela empezara, Julio estaría muy ocupado con sus deberes y lo vería menos. Daniel ya estaba en segundo de secundaria, pero Julio ingresaría al primer año de secundaria, y como si no fuera suficiente, asistiría a aquella secundaria privada al otro lado de la ciudad. Julio tampoco estaba muy feliz con la idea, pero ya no se podía hacer nada. Conocía a Julio desde ya hace mucho, y felizmente, se decía que era uno de sus mejores amigos.

Daniel de verdad quería pasar ese verano con él. Algo le decía que después iba a ser imposible, pero no le gustaba pensar mucho en eso.

Marcó su número de casa otra vez, con la esperanza de que esta vez si contestara. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, se oyó una voz al otro lado.

_-Aló?_

Daniel se sobresaltó un poco.

-Ju—Miguel?

Silencio en el otro lado por unos segundos. _No de nuevo_, pensó Daniel. Empezaba a parecerle que cada vez que llamaba era su hermano quien contestaba. Julio nunca estaba en casa. Daniel no pudo evitar suspirar con pesadez mientras empezaba a resignarse.

_-¿Sí?¿Daniel?_

-Oh- Quizás aún podía salvar la tarde. No le costaba nada intentar... -Esta Julio?

_-No ¿Quieres dejarle un mensaje?_

Ó quizás no._ Demonios._

-Eh...¿Puedes decirle que llamé?

_-Por supuesto._

Hubo una pausa, en la cuál Daniel no pudo evitar mirar el calendario sobre el teléfono y pensar que solo le quedaban tres semanas de vacaciones. Tres semanas para hacer lo que él quisiera, y ahora no tenía a su compinche favorito para compartir los divertidos planes que tenía. Casi soltó el teléfono cuando volvió a oír la voz al otro lado.

_-¿Solo eso?_

-Sí. Gracias.

Colgó justo a tiempo para oír a Martín gritar desde la cocina.

-¡Ché, Dani! ¡Deberías venir a ayudarme a preparar este jugoso filete, ¿A que no suena super divertido?

Sabía que Martín no necesitaba ayuda, y que solo estaba tratando de mantenerlo en casa para que no se encontrara con Julio como de costumbre. Entendía que a Martín no le agradaba Julio…no, la verdad es que no entendía. Pero en fin, ya que no tenía nada que hacer no le haría daño pasar un poco más de tiempo con sus primos, ¿verdad?

-Ché ¿Por qué la cara larga?- Preguntó Martín cuando Daniel entró a la cocina. Debió de haber sido su imaginación, pero de repente Martín pareció apuñalar el filete con más fuerza que nunca. -¿Algo o alguien te esta molestando?

-Oh, no.- Daniel se dejó caer en una silla cercana mientras observaba a Martín y no podia evitar que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuello. A veces sus primos lo asustaban un poco.

-¿Entonces?

-Nada. Solo estoy un poco aburrido.

Martín lo miró por sobre su hombro; era obvio que no creía en las palabras de su primo. Sabía que estaba mintiendo o escondiéndole algo; nadie puede engañar a Martín Hernandez.

-Che, Dani.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿En serio no tenes nada que hacer?

Daniel no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando por la mente de su primo, asi que se limitó a encojerse de hombros y responderle.

-Nada de nada.

Martín lo observe por el rabillo del ojo. Daniel tenía la mirada en sus manos y jugaba con ellas con aparente tranquilidad. De seguro ese enano le había echo algo. _Pero esperen a que lo vuelva a ver, ya me va a oir._

-Que raro- respondió volviendose para continuar atendiendo el almuerzo –Normalmente siempre tienes algo que hacer.

-¿Verdad?- Silencio. Daniel se paró de su sitio y se pusó al lado de su primo. -¿Con qué quieres que te ayude?

* * *

-Te digo que me parece super raro que Dani se pase el día dentro de la casa, viendo TV y leyendo tiras.

-Bueno, por lo menos ya no para por ahí con el enano ese.

-Exacto. Anda, Sebas. No me vas a decir que aquí no hay gato encerrado.

-Ahora que lo decis de esa manera...

-¿Tengo ó no tengo la razon?

-Pues sea lo que sea que este tramando no se va a salir con la suya. Lo único que me molesta es ver a Dani tan decaido, mira que el aburrimiento lo va a matar al pobre.

* * *

Daniel había estado muy equivocado. Muy equivocado. Durante el resto del verano, le fue imposible contactar o encontrar a Julio del todo; era como si se hubiese evaporado de la faz de la tierra. En un principio, a Daniel no se le pasaba por la cabeza que Julio podria estar evitandolo; por supuesto que no, Julio nunca haría algo como eso.

Con el paso del tiempo y como las cosas se desarrollaban, Daniel empezó a dudar. Quizás si lo estaba evitando. Pero, ¿Qué razones podría tener Julio para hacer algo como eso? ¿Había echo algo malo? Y si era así, ¿por qué no había dicho nada?

El verano se había acabado, y ni rastro de Julio Paz. El verano se había escurrido entre sus manos, cuando menos lo noto ya era el nuevo comienzo del año escolar. Se dijo para sus adentros que no importaba, que fuera lo que hubiese pasado, Julio regresaría eventualmente y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Julio era el único que lo escuchaba en serio y entendía; la única persona que lo miraba sin despegar un ojo de su cara cuando le contaba sus problemas, y que siempre tenía esa expresión seria en el rostro sin importar que tan tonto sonara lo que le contara. Ni sus primos lo escuchaban con tanta atención.

Era por todo esto que Daniel no podía evitar sentir cierto resentimiento hacia esta repentina desaparición. Nada le costaba a Julio dejarle un mensaje en el móvil; solo dos minutos para explicarle por qué ya no le hablaba, que había pasado que de la nada estaba completamente fuera del alcance de todo el mundo, si se encontraba bien o cuando iba a aparecer ¿Cómo podía desaparecer así sin decir nada? ¿Acaso pensaba que Daniel no se iba a preocupar? ¿Y si no lo estaba evitando y algo le había pasado? Quizás estaba en un hospital y Daniel ni enterado. No, su hermano le hubiese avisado.

Ya lo iba a escuchar la próxima vez que lo viera. Lo iba a oír por hacer que se preocupara tanto y que pasara noches pensando en donde podría estar.

Lo que Daniel no sabía era que iba a pasar bastante antes de que volviera a ver a Julio.

* * *

La idea inicial había sido apartarse de Daniel. Eso era lo que su hermano le había sugerido y lo que Julio había buscado hacer desde un principio. Sin embargo, fue al comienzo de los procedimientos para concretar esta locura que Julio se dio cuenta de que iba a ser mucho más dificil de lo que se había imaginado. Era una verdadera tortura; se sentía mal todo el tiempo por pedirle a Miguel que le mintiese diciéndole que no estaba, y muchas veces había estado a punto de llamarlo para disculparse, muchas veces lo había visto pasar por la calle y se había escondido detrás de muros y golpeado su cabeza contra estos hasta que el dolor le hacía ver puntos coloridos por todas partes, y en las noches a penas podía pegar el ojo porque tenía tantas cosas que le gustaría contarle y no podía. Era una desgracia y lo estaba matando.

Fue por lo difícil que era evitarlo, que cuando su abuelo le ofreció que fuera a pasar el verano en su casa en las montañas, lo hizo. Se pasó el resto del verano aislado de todo lo que pudiera recordarle a Daniel. Por primera vez con la mente realmente en blanco.

_Y quizás. _

_Quizás no era tan malo como se lo había imaginado._

_Quizás si podia vivir asi un poco más. _

**TBC**

* * *

**Dejen reviews : )!**


End file.
